


Forever not yours

by Leya



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Dark!Treville, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treville is loved and respected by the king and his men. He is loyal. He is <i>good</i>. Too bad that no-one knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever not yours

**Author's Note:**

> Treville fans should stop reading right now. In this story he is not nice. Far from it. So please don't go further than here.
> 
> For all the others who decided to stay: Please keep track of the tags and warnings. They will change as the story progresses.

  
  
"As soon as we're back I'm finding myself a tavern and a game of cards."  
  
"Please be aware that this time no-one will be there to keep you out of trouble because _I_ will be going straight to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Ah, so that's what they call it now…"  
  
Smiling to himself Athos listened to the light-hearted bantering of his friends, relieved to see that their latest mission had left no lasting damage to either of them.  
  
A hard and strenuous week was laying behind them, filled with not one but two failed assassination attempts, an ambush that nearly cost Aramis his life when a thrown knife missed his neck by just an inch and a shortcut that turned out to be a dead end leading them into a nasty smelling swamp.  
  
Noticing his friends' silent demeanour d'Artagnan moved his horse next to Athos', regarding him concernedly.  
  
"Will you be joining us?"  
  
Athos shook his head, all too aware of the duty he had to fulfil first. "I don't think I'll be good company. I'm tired and all I can actually think of is my bed. And that's exactly where I'm headed as soon as I finish reporting to Treville."  
  
The younger man nodded in understanding, involuntarily stifling a yawn. "Maybe I'll follow your lead and head home, too."  
  
"That's not nice, you know?" Catching the last sentence Porthos slowed down, a broad grin on his face. "Aramis already decided to abandon me and now you and Athos do so as well? My dear friends, I'm well and truly disappointed in your behaviour."  
  
"I'm sure you will survive it." Athos stated in an unimpressed voice, only the slight twitch of his lips gave him away and without waiting for Porthos to come up with an appropriate answer he spurned on his horse. His brothers followed suit, their laughter echoing through the cold morning air as they sped down the road.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Porthos heaved himself out of his saddle, stifling a groan when his feet touched the ground and his swollen knee nearly gave way under him. Cursing he took hold of his saddle, barely keeping himself upright.  
  
"Damn, I forgot that I hurt my knee when we followed those mercenaries through the woods."  
  
"So... no trip to the tavern then?" Aramis asked in an innocent voice and laughed at the indignant face his friend pulled at the prospect of staying abstinent from his well-earned relaxation.  
  
"You sure you don't want come with us?" Porthos asked Athos after they had handed their horses over to the stable boy when the older Musketeer got ready to climb the staircase leading to their Captain's office.  
  
A sad smile flickered over his friends’ face, too short for Porthos to be sure he had seen right, and then Athos shook his head and with a quick parting gesture towards d'Artagnan and Aramis he trudged up the stairs and out of sight.  
  
"Huh..." Although this wasn't the first time that Athos had to report to their Captain somehow the whole incident seemed... different. "That was strange..."  
  
"What?" Aramis asked curiously.  
  
"Didn't you notice... never mind. I'm just tired." Porthos slung his arm around his friends shoulder and with a mischievous gleam in his eyes he slumped forward. Cursing under his breath Aramis staggered under the added weight and d'Artagnan quickly joined them, supporting the marksman until he regained his footing.  
  
A short struggle and the three friends straightened themselves, leaving the garrison, a faint echo of their laughter still ringing in the air even after they were long gone.  
  
Hidden from sight Athos watched them go, an undefined look in his eyes, before he too straightened himself and crossed the short distance to his Captain's office.  
  
  


+++

  
  
"Damn. I forgot my purse."  
  
"What do you mean you forgot your purse?" D'Artagnan asked disbelievingly and turned around to share an incredulous look with Aramis.  
  
"I put it in my saddlebag before we left Rouen and then I forgot about it."  
  
Aramis shook his head, clearly not believing a single word Porthos was saying. "There's no need to worry. I'm glad to help you out."  
  
"No, thanks... but..." Porthos gnawed on his bottom lip, mind racing to find a plausible excuse but he came up blank. How could he tell his friends that he was worried about Athos, that he had seen a look in those incredible blue eyes he had never seen before, something so desolate and forlorn that it had struck him to the core. Sure, he knew Athos on his ups and downs, knew how melancholic and brooding he could get whenever the mood struck him but this... this was different. It was something he just couldn't explain but somehow Athos had seemed so... raw, vulnerable even and all of a sudden the need to make sure that Athos was alright had become overwhelming.  
  
"Do you really want to pay for my losses? You know as well as I do that I don't cheat when we've just returned. No time to prepare and all that..."  
  
Aramis just held up his hand, a soft smile on his lips. "Fine. Go and retrieve your purse. Meet us in the Red Cockerel."  
  
"Will do." Porthos clapped a hand on Aramis shoulder and returned to the Garrison as quickly as possible.  
  
In the yard he hesitated, not sure why he even had come back at all. Athos surely was already on his way home and his worry completely unfounded.  
  
'I'm a fool.' He told himself but still he couldn't bring himself to leave. This look on Athos face...  
  
Footsteps approached him and out of instinct he hid in the shadows, watching the cook of the Garrison cross the yard. Old Serge was accompanied by another retired member of the troop, someone Porthos had seen quite often but couldn't remember the name of, and while they made their to the sleeping quarters Serge stopped for a moment, looking up at the Captain's office, before he sneered at the closed door and continued on his way. The other man nodded wordlessly and quickly turned his head, his mouth a distorted mask of disdain he spit out in the direction of Treville's rooms and followed Serge inside.  
  
Porthos blinked in confusion and shock, completely floored by what he had witnessed. The Captain was a good man, loyal and respected and those two had absolutely no right to act as if he was nothing but a disgrace.  
  
Should he follow them? Porthos considered to make his displeasure known but then he shook his head. No. There was enough time to take care of this special matter later. First he needed to sooth his nerves by making sure that everything was alright. And so he went upstairs as quickly as his injury would allow him, heading for Treville's office.  
  
He reached out to knock when he heard the Captain's voice from behind the wood.  
  
"And that's all?"  
  
"That's all. We came back as soon as possible."  
  
Porthos smiled, relieved. Obviously Athos just had finished his report and now they could join their friends...  
  
"You have been away for so long. I missed you."  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
Porthos quickly leaned down, peering through the keyhole in the hope to see something. At first there was nothing but then Treville stepped into his line of sight, both hands on the buttons of his breeches, slowly opening one after the other. Soon the younger man joined him, falling gracefully to his knees, taking over to unbutton the rest of his Captain's breeches with nimble fingers. Seconds later he took out the Captain's cock and without the slightest hint of hesitation he started to suck it.  
  
Porthos barely suppressed his surprised gasp and quickly stepped back, beating a hasty retreat. So this was what Athos was up to in his free time. He should have known that the stillest waters always ran the deepest. And it definitely explained the reaction he had witnessed earlier. The men somehow must have found out about Treville and Athos. Maybe he should talk to his friend about it? He needed to warn him that his secret was out in the open. They could lose everything when Serge or someone else decided to talk.  
  
That was something Porthos couldn't allow to happen. As long as Athos was happy then no-one had the right to ruin him for giving in to his emotions.  
  
He would talk to Athos as soon as he was able to find some time alone with him. Decision made Porthos quickly made his way to the tavern where his other two friends were waiting. Now he needed something to drink. More than ever.  
  
  


+++

  
  
On the other side of the door Treville buried his hand in Athos unruly hair, mercilessly dragging him to his feet before he manhandled him into the desired direction. Athos followed his every move, letting himself be pushed this way and that until his legs collided with the bed. A hard shove had him sprawling on the mattress and Treville wasted no time in joining him.  
  
Frantic hands tearing at worn leather, thin linen ripped to shreds by hungry fingers and then there was nothing but tight warmth and the sensation of being engulfed in silken perfection. Treville's lustful groan mingled with the strangled cry of pain his partner emitted and as in answer the older man picked up speed, slamming into Athos pliant body with rough unforgiving thrusts.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Forcing a searing kiss on bloodied lips, bitten raw by desperate teeth, Treville set a punishing rhythm, the white hot desire to _possess, take, own_ overwhelming, drowning out everything else and then it was over and he collapsed forward, immediately nuzzling the soft skin of Athos neck.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Athos didn't object but it was not enough, it never was enough, and Treville rolled his hips, still buried deep inside him, his movement a deliberate warning and this time Athos reacted.  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Good boy." Treville pulled out and rolled them over, keeping his arm securely around the younger man's waist. "Sleep now. You're going to need it."  
  
Athos never answered but this time it wasn't necessary. Treville already was fast asleep, secure in the knowledge that he had everything he wanted in his arms and that no-one would ever take it from him.  
  
  



End file.
